Porcelain Souls
by HopeForHyrule
Summary: An AU Seiftis...What if Quisty was the problematic student and Seifer was the instructor? Read to find out!


I watched as the students piled into the classroom looking like zombies. They may act like coming to this class is worse than the plague, but it's the most enjoyable in comparison to the rest of their schedule. I try to keep the class as pressure-free as possible. I remember when I was a student at this Garden and the harshness of my instructors. I didn't want to put my students through that anymore than they already were.  
  
"Good morning, class. Well, as much as I hate to do this, we have to have a pop quiz." I heard several groans emitted from their mouths. "But it's very short and it's on GF junction. So if you've been paying attention at all for the past week, you should do fine."  
  
A knock came from the door and a lone figure walked in. It was Xu. "So sorry to interrupt, Instructor, but one of your students is in the infirmary." I already knew who it would be.  
  
"That's all right, Xu. Thanks for telling me. Ari, would you mind passing out the quizzes?" I handed the papers to the somewhat petite girl in the first row. "I'll be back as soon as I can, class. In the meantime, cheat all you like." I heard several cheers come from various sources around the room.  
  
I grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair and walked over to the infirmary. Once there, Dr. Kadowaki greeted me. She gave me this knowing look and I could only nod.  
  
"So, what has she done this time?" I asked, unable to mask the annoyance in my voice.  
  
"She was at the training center early this morning. She managed to get out fairly unharmed, just some minor bumps and bruises. But she was in there with Rinoa," I knew Rinoa. She was somewhat quiet and seemed rather cold, but she would open to someone if you gave her the chance. "She slashed Rinoa across the face with her whip. So, it'll probably a scar."  
  
"I see. Thank you, Dr. Kadowaki." I walked back to the resting area and there she lay upright in the bed with that wicked smile plastered to her face. "Let's go Quistis." I motioned for to get up and we began our walk back to the classroom.  
  
Most of the walk was spent in silence. I had no clue what made this girl the way she is. There was no doubt that she was brilliant in her studies and her fighting skills, but she was wild. Nothing could tame her. And that was her weakness. Still, she had a confidence that made her positively glow.  
  
She had failed the SeeD exam several times already. What kept her from graduating? Her attitude, of course. With her black leather pants, matching leather duster and pink tank top, she seemed to scream disobedience. Her long, blonde hair blew carelessly about in the wind, her crystal blue eyes focused on the path ahead of her.  
  
"Quistis, this really has to stop." I began the speech I had memorized by heart from repetition.  
  
"My dear Instructor Almasy," She began in that mocking tone I've grown accustomed to. "There's really no need for you start that 'You need to realize your potential' speech. I've heard it enough. And to be honest, it hasn't had any effect on me so far, so," She got close to my ear and whispered, "It's safe to say it's never going to." She then stalked off in the opposite direction, towards the cafeteria.  
  
Sometimes I really had to wonder why I even bothered. Quistis was beyond troubled. Still, it wasn't in me to just give up on people. But I had a feeling I'd die trying with this case, because I had very little hope of getting through to her. I glanced at my watch and realized I had been gone for nearly an hour. My class would be over by now and that was my only one for the day. I decided to work out a bit in the training center and then I would turn in for the night.  
  
The training center was deserted with the exception of the monsters that ran freely here. I knew it was because most of the students were either in class or in the cafeteria socializing. I made a round trip through the training center, not finding anything except grenats. Hyne, those things were annoying. They didn't pose much of a threat and personally, I thought they should be replaced with some tougher monsters. But I knew they were there for the first-year students of Garden.  
  
I ended up in front of the Secret Area. It was a place for students to meet up and "talk" after curfew. I only knew about it because I had come here when I was a student. The other faculty members had no clue about it. I walked in and as suspected, it was empty. I leaned against the wall, allowing the cool granite to creep its' way onto my skin. I needed to allow myself to relax at least partially today. Tomorrow was the SeeD field exam and I was one of the instructors chosen to assist the SeeD candidates.  
  
Quistis was one of those candidates.  
  
============  
  
I walked through the halls of Balamb Garden, eventually turning to go into the cafeteria. I would have shoved the people out of my way if it weren't for the fact that they immediately jumped ten feet the other way when they saw me coming. It was good to be the campus bitch.  
  
I strode into the cafeteria, my black leather duster flowing behind me as I walked. I took a seat at one of the back tables where my "guards" waited for me. I had accumulated quite the fan club in my years here. Some wanted to be near me because they thought I looked good, others just loved being in my presence. Whatever their reason, they would be around to protect me if I was ever in need.  
  
The "leader" of this little group took my jacket and went up to get my food. It was like having servants. It could get annoying having someone watch over you incessantly, but it had its' definite perks. He came back, placing my meal in front of me.  
  
"Thank you, Hunter." I sat up, immediately starting on the large fruit salad in front of me. "You can leave, you know." I told him, not bothering to look up from my food.  
  
"I know." He answered, still standing in place, as rigid as a board.  
  
I had gotten halfway through my salad before grabbing my jacket and getting up from the table, walking away. "Okay. Well, you just stand there then." I walked away. Well, maybe they were more annoying than beneficial. I dumped the plastic bowl into the garbage and left.  
  
I had nothing left to do for the rest of the afternoon. I could go to the rest of my classes, but that was something I rarely did, unless it was the day of exams. I already knew everything the instructors were babbling about anyway. I finally decided on a quick run through the training center. I had that SeeD exam tomorrow and a little practice couldn't hurt. Well, it was not like I really needed it, but there's no such thing as being too strong.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Three and a half hours later and nothing but grenats. It never ceases to amaze me that I can kill dozens of these blasted things a day and they keep on coming. They're like the plague. I recoiled my whip and turned to leave. I guess I wasn't paying much attention because I bumped hard into something, or rather someone. Instructor Almasy. Lovely.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Instructor. You know how much I love those SeeD exams." I could pass the field exam if I had really wanted to. The only problem was that the instructors and administrators didn't appreciate my strategic ability. You can't follow rules all of the time. The sooner they realized that, the better. They were afraid of change and original thought. That's why I never passed the SeeD exam.  
  
It was around eight o'clock now and I had nothing better to do, so I just returned to my dorm room. I slung my jacket on the back of my computer chair and fell onto the bed. They all think they're so much better than me. Just because they all defeated some sorceress however long ago it was, they think they're superior. They don't realize how foolish they are.  
  
Maybe they all saved the world from the brink of destruction. What was the name of that sorceress? Ultimecia, that's right. But I could have done the same, had I been given the chance. I was condemned the day I set foot in this place. They all tried to break me, make me weak by wounding me with words. They only did the opposite. I had to become stronger than they. I succeeded in my goal. I was strong. I survived. Soon, they would know. They would realize my true potential, and know that it far surpasses their own.  
  
==========  
  
Oh, Hyne...What's that noise?  
  
I slammed my fist down on my alarm clock. 7:15 A.M. In roughly forty-five minutes I would have to spend an entire day with Ms. Quistis Trepe. Oh, glorious day. I guess life just can't get much sweeter. I literally fell out of bed and opted for a quick shower. I headed for the bathroom, climbed into the shower and turned on the water, allowing the hot beads to knead out all of my tension of the previous day.  
  
How was I going to get through an entire day with Quistis? I gave all of my students a chance, and a second or third if they needed, but Quistis had used them five times over. Honestly, I don't expect her to pass today. Still though, I wish she would, and then it would get her out of my hair. But I guess my life is still easier now that it had been a year ago.  
  
All of us had fought side by side to defeat the Great Sorceress of the Future, Ultimecia. We hadn't realized at first it was Ultimecia. She had possessed Edea, our Matron. The whole situation was incredibly confusing. I hadn't even meant to be brought into it. Squall, Zell and Selphie had just been made SeeD's and were on their first mission. Actually, I wouldn't really call it a mission. They had been called upon to help out a rebel faction in Timber.  
  
It wasn't much of a first mission to me, but who am I to judge? The only reason I had been called into it was because Cid received inside information about President Deling siding with the Sorceress and thought it best I go and help the "New SeeD's" if necessary. I had managed to get into the TV Station undercover, waiting for a glimpse of the Sorceress. She had walked in, having a graceful air about her. I recognized her as Edea, the Matron of the orphanage I and most of the others had grown up in.  
  
Edea had been behaving strangely. She wasn't the kind woman I remembered. No, she seemed well, vicious and I could see a look of hatred as her eyes scanned through the onlookers in the studio. I had known then this wasn't my Matron. I just didn't know who she really was. Once she left, I made a plea to Squall and the others to get their asses over there. I knew whatever was going down, I couldn't handle it on my own, even if I was the more experienced.  
  
We ran after her as she left, but we had no idea where she had gone. That had been the start of our mission. We fought to bring her down for months. Eventually, we got our break by traveling to the future, Ultimecia's future. I honestly thought we would all die. Call it a lack of faith, I suppose, but putting our lives in something like "friendship and love" as Laguna had said seemed like one hell of a gamble to me.  
  
We had fought together and won together. After making our way out of Time Compression, we returned home as heroes. We had all been made honorary SeeD's while Rinoa and Irvine had promptly been registered for class. Cid saw them as a great asset to "the future of SeeD." Thank Hyne I hadn't been their instructor. Rinoa's a nice girl and all, but if I had to listen to her vacuous talk all day, I'd probably kill myself.  
  
I gave myself an once-over in the mirror. I always hated these SeeD uniforms. I felt like an outsider observing myself from within. I'd take my gray trench coat any day. My watch read 7:45. Well, time to get ready for a day of Hell. I grabbed my Hyperion and locked the door behind me.  
  
==============  
  
I paced about impatiently in my room. I hadn't slept at all the night before; I was too wired. Today I would take my SeeD exam for the sixth? No, seventh time today. I know everyone expects me to fail. That's the only expectation anyone has of me; to be a failure. It's the only thing I excel at. They just scorn my originality. If I were a mindless drone like the rest of the students and faculty here, I would have passed with no problem.  
  
I pulled on my leather duster and glanced at my reflection in the mirror. What is that old saying? "The eyes are the windows to the soul?" Or some such garbage like that. Right now, my eyes were betraying me. I wanted to feel invincible, but my eyes reflected a lost, scared little girl. I wasn't like that anymore. I wouldn't be like that anymore. I'm not weak. I'm not! I've made it this far on my own; I could make it the rest of the way. I will make it the rest of the way.  
  
My whole body started to shake involuntarily and I couldn't keep it in anymore. I threw all of the contents of my desk to the floor, including the drawers as well. Then my eyes fell on that damn mirror again. It started my insecurity and I wasn't about to let it continue. I drew my fist back, smashing it directly into the smooth glass. A few stray pieces fell, but it was still mostly intact. I watched my cracked reflection, the mirror giving off a kaleidoscope effect with the shapes and colors of my face.  
  
I grabbed my Save the Queen off of my bed, lashing it a few times. Doing this always seemed to rejuvenate my courage. With weapon in hand, in the heat of a battle, I felt unstoppable. That's exactly what I would be today. Nothing could keep me from becoming SeeD. I deserved it. I would make everyone realize that today. Headmaster Cid, Squall, Rinoa, even Instructor Almasy; they would all come to understand I deserve this. I've earned it. I looked at the clock; only ten minutes to go. I should get going now. I want to grab a coffee at the cafeteria. 


End file.
